Make It Work
by EiriVal
Summary: In the time that Eiri and Shuich have been together, have their love grown old? Is it too much to move on? Maybe what these two need is a little vacation and a lot of wine! yum REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Make It Work

In the three years that Erie and Shuichi has been together has their love taken its toll? Or is the fear of being lonely too great for Shuichi to move on? Or maybe, Eiri is trying to find a reason to push the greatest thing that ever happened to him out of his life? Maybe a little vacation to New York and a LOT of wine is what these two lover's need.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any gravitation characters (although I desperately wished I owned Eiri….sigh)_

A/N: Please review I need to know what you think! This is my first multiple chapter fanfic and I really need feed back!

Eiri & Shuichi Hiro & K

Eiri looked down at the blank screen on his laptop. He mentally cursed him self because he knew the words would not magically appear on then screen. With a deep sigh and a frown on his face the blonde writer tried to focus on what his newest romantic noel would be based on. He heard a small timid knock on the wooden door to his home office.

"What is it?'' he asked not pleased at the untimely interruption.

He saw his pink- haired lover peek through the door.

"Um…. Eiri…I'm very hungry and I noticed you haven't eaten or cooked anything so…um…-" The singer stumbled searching for the right words.

"Spit bit out brat." barked the very irritated Eiri.

"Sorry, um, I was just wondering if you would maybe like to go out for dinner?" Shuichi quietly asked.

Shuichi already had a good idea what the answer would be, which was no, so it was to his great surprise when his tall blonde lover pushed away from his computer and walked over to him.

"I have work to do, so we cant go out, but I will cook dinner and we will eat but I have to get straight back to work" the author stated as he brushed by the younger man.

Shuichi followed his lover into the kitchen. As he watched Eiri open cabinets and gets the pots and stuff he needed. With a thud he plopped down in the nearest chair and stared out the window into the beautiful Tokyo city. After about a minute of silence with the exception of clattering pans he couldn't take it any more.

"Eiri please talk to me. All day today you were in your office and you barely said two sentences to me!" Shuichi whined.

Eiri turned the flame down on the noodles and fish he was cooking. With a sigh he turned and looked into his lover's eyes that began to water. The way Shuichi looked at him almost caused his heart to break in two but he couldn't let him distract him.

"Shuichi, why don't you grow up? I'm not your mother or your father. Why don't you go play with your music or something during the day instead of harassing me?" Eiri calmly asked.

With that Shuichi jumped out of the chair and pushed by Eiri. He ran into the room and grabbed his duffel bag from under the bed and began to stuff his bag with clothes.

"Why does he have to be an asshole?" Shuichi angrily asked under his breath still stuffing clothes into his bag.

Shuichi ran into the bathroom and grabbed his a small case and began to put his toothbrush, washcloth and other essentials into it.

'I can't believe him! I know he's not the social type but God he doest have to act like a socially deprived moron!' Shuichi thought angrily to him self.

When he was satisfied with his packing he hauled the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door. As he angrily stormed down the hallway he felt a hand grab him on his unoccupied shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Eiri asked slightly amused by the singer's anger.

"Away from you." Shuichi stated attempting to pry himself away from the author's death grip on his shoulder.

Shuichi didn't have to struggle very hard because the writer let go him.

"Fine." The author stated.

"What?" Shuichi asked the hurt evident in his voice.

"I said 'fine'." The author repeated but this time he turned away from the singer and headed back to office and with no effort at all slammed the door.

Shuichi looked at the door blankly. As much as he didn't want to cry he felt the warm liquid running down his cheek. He once again hoisted his bag to a comfy spot on his shoulder, grabbed his black cap from the rack at the end of the hallway and without a second glance black walked out the door.

Eiri closed his eyes as he heard the door lose behind him. He looked at the blank screen of his laptop and with a look of disgust closed the device.

The author swore violently and with a huff ran his hands through his blonde hair.

'Why do we have to do this now?' the writer thought angrily to him self.

Before he could wander any more about his angry boyfriend his stomach gave a loud growl of protest. With a sigh Eiri went in to the kitchen to have some of the dinner that he prepared earlier.

Shuichi hopped in a cab hoping that this angry spat with his lover as only a nightmare that would end, but he was lulled back to reality when the driver of the car asked him where he was going. Without second thought he gave him the address to Hiro's apartment.

Shuichi walked up the stairs to Hiro's apartment. Hiro usually left the door open so Shuichi just walked in. The pink- haired singer looked on at the sight before him and froze. Shuichi gazed on at the sight not sure what to do. What he saw was his crazy American manager K feverishly sucking on his best friend's cock. Shuichi looked on, unable table to break his eyes from the sexy sight. Hiro was sitting on the on the white leather sofa, arms stretched out over the back of the sofa with his head thrown back in absolute ecstasy as his manager kneeled in front of him with his head bobbing furiously in absolute devotion.

Feeling more than awkward Shuichi backed out of the apartment and closed the door softly behind him. Shuichi sat down at the top of the stairs, unsure of what to do now.

'Well I cant go home and I cant bother Hiro now.' the writer laughed quietly to him self at that.

'My parents house is not an option…' the writer took a deep breath as his thoughts trailed.

Resting his bag next to him, he pulled his wallet out from the inside pocket of the bag.

He checked to see how much money he had and wasn't surprised to see none. As a rule he never really carried money except what he needed, in fear of being mugged or simply losing his wallet, which he usually did. He assumed since he would be staying with Hiro he would just borrow some money from him. Looking into one of the card slots in the well-worn wallet he saw a lone credit card and decided to stay in a hotel.

"Well, here I go" The singer's voiced echoed softly through the empty staircase as he picked up his bag.

Shuichi walked out of Hiro's building making sure to say goodnight to the janitor he passed earlier. As he walked through the door into the cool night he was absolutely shocked to the tall blond writer leaning against his black BMW with a matching black shirt and jeans, with his hair gently blowing in the wind.

Once again he froze at the sight before him. He was absolutely speechless which he couldn't believe him self.

Eiri looked at Shuichi standing there in the night with his shocking pink hair sticking out of the black cap on his head. He noticed the bag weighing down on him as he stood there gaping at him with his mouth slack. Eiri walked over to his slender boyfriend and slipped the bag from off of Shuichi's shoulder unto his.

"Get in the car brat." Eiri stated, as he walked back into the car slipping the bag into the back seat.

Shuichi followed the order and silently got into the car watching his blonde boyfriend get into the driver's seat. Looking at his boyfriend absolutely confused Shuichi hesitantly began to open his mouth.

"Eiri?" he questioned, looking to see if now was a good time to engage the writer in conversation. He didn't want to make the writer angry again, at least for the time being.

"What is it?" the author replied surprisingly gentle.

"Ummm… how did you know where to find me?"

"Because your remarkably predictable." Eiri stated in a matter of fact way.

Shuichi looked over to see if he was angry. Instead he saw the focus driver steering straight ahead with the bright lights of the city falling on his creamy face.

"Where then how did you know that I wouldn't be staying at Hiro's?" the singer quietly asked.

The writer ignored that question because the truth is he didn't know. He was getting ready to walk up to Hiro's apartment when he saw Shuichi walked through the door.

Shuichi sighed at his boyfriend's silence and looked out the window. After about 10 minutes Shuichi noticed that they were going the opposite direction of home.

"Eiri, where re we going?" the singer looked puzzled, but was soon answered at they pulled into the airport.

Eiri expertly found his way to the long-term parking and parked his car. He turned the car off and started to get out.

"But Eiri, where are you going!" the singer exclaimed.

"Just stay there and don't open the door for strangers." The writer firmly stated.

"Yes Daddy- Eiri." The singer teased.

The writer growled at this then got out and shut the door in response

Eiri made his way to the booth to pay for the parking.

"How long will you be parked here sir?" the woman asked with out looking up

"Three weeks" Eiri stated.

When the woman finally looked up she squealed and her faced turn a deep crimson.

"Oh my God! Your Eiri Yuki! The famous writer!" she shouted

Erie flashed a smile, not because he wanted to, but because it would be all over the new if he told the woman to shut the hell up and give him his receipt so he wouldn't have to look at her piggy little face any longer than necessary. The woman was oblivious to Eiri's thoughts.

Well Eiri Yuki, I happened to be manager of the parking division of the airport and you can park here free for as long as you want….in return for an autograph" The stated like she was the cleverest person in the world.

With his smile unwavering, Eiri simply nodded and signed the blank paper pushed at him. When the transaction was finished he walked back to his car.

He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Shuichi to get out.

Obviously surprised by the action the singer just sat their dumfounded.

"Do I have to tell you everything? Get out brat." Eiri stated trying his best to keep his temper.

Shuichi got out and Eiri closed the door.

"Who are we going to pick up? What's going on?" Shuichi asked puzzled.

Eiri didn't answer the singer. He opened the door to the back seat and got out the singers bag.

"Eiri are you sending ME away?" the singer asked fearfully.

"No Shuichi, I am not sending you away but when you keep pestering me it makes me consider the idea." Stated the obviously annoyed writer.

Shuichi watched his boyfriend pop the trunk and pull out another bag, which he instantly recognized as the writers own bag.

"Eiri are we going away together?" Shuichi squealed ignoring the writer's warning about asking questions.

Eiri did not answer him, but instead hoisted the bags over his right shoulder, closed the trunk with his left hand and left the bright singer standing there with his eyes beaming from under his dark cap.

As they got closer to the airport Eiri reached inside his bag a pulled out a matching black cap, similar to Shuichi's own; he didn't want him or his boyfriend to be attacked by adoring fans. To the writer's surprised Shuichi was quiet as they made their way into the airport. Suspicious, the writer glanced back to see what he was up to. What he saw was a jubilant Shuichi with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face.

He approached the information booth in the airport unsure of where to go. Eiri knew his way around the airport, having flew all over the world for signings of his book and such, but he never wanted a private plane, he thought it was a waste of money. However, he really wanted to make it up to Shuichi and also just wanted to be alone with his lover. None of this he would ever admit to the overjoyed man standing next to him. He asked the pretty woman at the booth where to go and she directed him. She obviously didn't know who he was but flirted with him all the same.

Eiri followed the woman's instructions and within 5 minutes him and his lover was being escorted into the plane.

As soon as Shuichi boarded the plane he gave a loud shriek of delight. Shuichi took in his surroundings. Inside of the plain white aircraft, was a cream plush carpeted floor (which made no sense to him because it would take too long to clean after every use) with a glossy, burgundy wood and a sleek cream paneling. There were 4 large, white leather chairs, each with a large TV monitor. He walked to the rear of the airplane and opened the bathroom door. He saw an average size bathroom with marble tiles and a beautiful marble counter with a golden faucet he noticed the toilet also had a matching golden handle. When he walked all the way into the bathroom he was surprised to see that there was a shower there. He opened that the sliding glass door and was absolutely delighted.

'I bet there is enough room there for me and Eiri' the singer thought stifling a snicker.

As if sensing Shuichi's thoughts of miss-behavior Eiri called him out of the bathroom.

"Brat, get over here and sit down." He called.

"Okay, okay."

Shuichi shuffled over to his boyfriend and buckled up in the seat next to him. He watched Eiri as he fastened his seatbelt, reclined his chair and lit his cigarette, which he pulled from his front shirt pocket.

Shuichi snuggled up under the writer listening to him exhale smoke and his steadily beating heart. About 5 minutes later the flight attendant announced that they are ready for take off and asked if she could bring them anything to drink. Eiri requested whiskey with no ice, Shuichi responded saying that he had everything he needed, making Eiri roll his eyes at the younger man's sentiment.

As the singer began to fall asleep on the writer's chest he sighed.

"Eiri, I love you, even though I know you-" soft hands placed to his lips cut him off.

Eiri looked down at the young man that was now resting on his lap.

"I love you too."

With a sigh the singer drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Make It Work

Disclaimer: I do not own any gravitation characters (although I desperately wished I owned Eiri….sigh)

A/N: Please review I need to know what you think! It took me awhile to post this chapter…partly because I was being lazy and partly because of school…hopefully I get chapter 3 done sooner.

Hiro woke up with the sun shining through his window. He looked down and saw his newfound lover sprawled across his chest lightly snoring. He picked up one of his manager's long blonde locks and began to twist in his hands. He knew deep down that that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that K was married and belonged with his wife Judy; he also knew he was always going to come after Judy as long as K and her were married. He didn't know why he got himself into this situation. Why did he have to fall for K? Almost instantly he answered his own question. Simply because he loved him.

He always had a thing for the gun-toting, slightly demented American. He remembered how he always turned beet-red when K entered the room. No matter where he was. And when he wasn't with him and his mind happened to run across K he would still turn crimson red.

With a sigh he shook his lover.

"Mmm?" the golden haired man responded.

"Time to get out of bed. You told me you had an important meeting today." Hiro whispered into K's ear.

"Oh yeah, can you pass me my cell please?" the manager asked with a yawn.

Hiro reached over and grabbed the cell phone from the back pocket of the jeans tossed over the headboard. K took the phone and dialed a number he evidently knew by heart.

"Who are you calling? You do know it's like 7'oclock in the morning? Hiro asked as he heard the cell phone ringing.

"It's my secretary. She's up. She's an American intern, its nice to have somebody to speak English to once in a while- Good Morning Amanda, cancel all my appointments for the day – as a matter of fact, clear my whole month, I'm going on vacation and the same goes for all of Bad Luck's appearances and appointments. We're all going on vacation." With that he hung up the phone and threw it haphazardly onto the nightstand next to him.

Hiro sat up astounded at what just happened.

"But, but…but K, you never cancel your appointments and you never give us a vacation." Hiro stated still mystified.

"Well I never had someone like you Hiro to bring out this side in me. All I want to do is spend my days and Nights with you…especially nights." K stated, running his hands suggestively down Hiro's chest.

"Hiro felt his sleeping member now wide awake and standing to attention as K studied him.

"Mmm, you're so hot." K murmured into Hiro's chest as his hands wondered down the man's naked body.

Hiro moaned in response. With an awkward movement he managed to wriggle out of bed from under his manager's body and get out of bed.

"K, I can't."

"K looked at Hiro's huge erection and then back at Hiro.

"Umm, I think your body begs to differ." K said with a seductive smile.

In one swift movement K jumped out of bed and had Hiro pinned against the wall. Transferring one hand to hold both of Hiro's hands above his head, he closed the curtain with his free hand.

Hiro knew that K easily over powered him so he decided to fight dirty. While K was closing the curtains he lifted he knee between K's parted legs and used it to run across his manager's balls and massage his cock. K instantly let out a moan of passion. Hero knew this was his chance so he slipped away as soon as he saw K's eyes slide shut in obvious pleasure.

Hiro dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. In an instant K was banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked trying his best not to laugh.

"Open the door now Hiro!" K yelled.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked this time letting his laughter escape.

"I want what's mine! Now open up!" K continued to yell from the other side of the door.

Hiro decided to crack the door slightly, because he had to see the look on the frustrated man's face. Bad Move. K burst through the door at the moment of opportunity. He heaved Hiro over his shoulder and threw Hiro onto the bed. He was on top of him in a second.

"Don't you know how much I want you? K asked.

"Of course I do, I just had to make sure." Hiro responded with a smile.

"Fine, it's my turn then." K said with a smirk.

He turned Hiro onto his stomach so that his ass was facing him.

Still keeping Hiro's hands above his head, K started to kiss the singer, starting from the back of his neck. Hiro let out a moan of delight. He continued to gently kiss the guitarist's back, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. When he got to the arch in Hiro's back he decided to use his tongue the rest of the way down.

Feeling K's hot, wet tongue slide down his ass Hiro moaned the manager's name into the pillow. He now regretted playing around with K, because he knew K was definitely going to take advantage of his vulnerable state.

K ran his tongue up and down the guitarist's ass, savoring his flavor. He moved lover and ran his tongue over Hiro's balls. Immediately felt him jerk under him as he cried out for more. K knew that this is where his fun would begin. He dipped his head lower between his lover's parted thighs and used his nose to nuzzle the under side of Hiro's balls. He continued to tease his lover like this until Hiro was begging to be fucked. Lifting his head slightly, he began to blow on the musician's balls. When he saw his lover's body trembling, he parted the cheeks in front of him and dipped his tongue into the exposed puckered lips. A deep moan escaped from Hiro. Not wanting Hiro to cum just yet, he pulled his tongue from his ass and slowly dragged his tongue back up the back of Hiro's neck.

K leaned back allowing Hiro to turn around. He saw that Hiro's erection was now deeply flushed and swollen, almost as bad as his own aching member. At that moment he heard Hiro whimpering for him to fill him and decided that he had his fun. Now that he got Hiro back for teasing him, satisfying the guitarist was his only aim now.

Grabbing the lube that was still open from the previous night, he squeezed some of the gel into his hands. Once his fingers were nice and slippery, he pushed his longest digit into the soft, luscious ass in front of him. Sliding two more fingers in, he earned a choked gasp from his lover. After probing at Hiro, K decided he was ready to take him.

K allowed Hiro to lock his smooth legs around his hips as he applied lube to his throbbing cock. He lifted his love's hips slightly higher and firmly slid the tip of his cock into the guitarist. However, K pulled out immediately.

"K! Stop playing! I want you now!" begged the heated guitarist.

"I know I just had to make sure."

Hiro threw his head back and groaned when he heard his own words echoed back to him. Leaning down to plant a kiss on Hiro's parted lips, K plunged into the guitarist. With slow and powerful thrusts he continued to pound into Hiro. All that could be heard in the room was the tangled sounds of skin against skin and the two lover's passionate moans. K was trying with all his might to hold on. He wanted to see his lover reach his climax. With a determined mind he continued to drive into Hiro.

When Hiro couldn't take it anymore, his ass involuntary clamped against K's cock. His back arched as he reached his peak. He could have sworn that that was the hardest he ever came in his life. Still feeling K slamming into him, he grabbed his hips preventing him anymore entrance. He saw K look at him in a confused and frustrated way. He pushed the manager onto his back and kissed the sensitive the sensitive tip of his cock, watching the baffle look and frustration disappear into complete ecstasy. Hiro slid K's enlarged member into his mouth, using his tongue to help urge his manager to his climax. Hiro continued to roll his tongue and suck feverishly on K, until his he heard his lover shout his name. Instantly after the deafen shout of his name, Hiro's mouth began to fill quickly with the hot liquid that poured from K. Swallowing every drop, the guitarist still kept the manager's cock in his mouth, until he felt it go soft. With one over dramatic lick he pulled away from his love's dick in search of the eager lips that he knew awaited him.

K sat up and took Hiro into his arms.

"You don't know how much I love you" k whispered into Hiro's ear.

Hearing those loving words and feeling K's warm breath Hiro began to stiffen again. Just then the phone rang. Hiro stretched to pick up the phone from its cradle, but k stopped him.

"Who ever it is they'll leave a message or call back." K said pulling back into his warm embrace.

Just then, a familiar voice rand out on the answering machine.

"Hiro, it's me Judy…"


	3. Chapter 3

Make It Work

Chapter 3

In the three years that Erie and Shuichi have been together has their love taken its toll? Or is the fear of being lonely too great for Shuichi to move on? Or maybe, Eiri is trying to find a reason to push the greatest thing that ever happened to him out of his life? Maybe a little vacation to New York and a LOT of wine is what these two lover's need.

Disclaimer: I do not own any gravitation characters (although I desperately wished I owned Eiri….sigh)

A/N: Okay! This is chapter 3! I have been getting some really good reviews so that has become my inspiration (thank you) I will continue to apologize for my grammar and spelling and such, but I still want to be corrected (for my own good!) Please tell me what you think of this chapter….it was…hmmm…very interesting to me o0!

After what felt like an eternity on the airplane the sullen writer was more than agitated.

He looked down at his lover whose legs were now on the headrest and his head on his lap with his pink hair spilling all over. Eiri admired Shuichi for his ability to fall asleep anywhere in any position and be completely dead to the world. With a sigh He pushed Shuichi off of him, so he landed with a thud onto the floor of the aircraft. As the singer woke up trying to get his bearings right, the writer steeped over him, grabbed his bag overhead and proceeded to the shower.

Eiri dropped his bag on the marble counter, peeled off his clothes from is skin and steeped into the shower. Adjusting the water so that it was hot, but bearable he began to wash himself. About five minutes into his shower the pink haired man joined him. The writer watched singer step in wincing at the heat, but slowly adjusting. Eiri was so tempted to tell him to get out, because he was in no mood to deal with Shuichi's craving, but he kept his mouth closed, reminding himself this whole trip was for the over emotional singer

To Eiri's surprise the singer seemed to have no sexual intentions. He just washed up with Eiri and when he was finished preceded to leave.

In dismay, Eiri grabbed Shuichi's hand.

"So where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry Eiri, I didn't think you were in the mood by the way you gently threw me on the floor." Shuichi quietly replied with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Shuichi once again turned to walk out the shower but one again he was stopped.

"Well look at this, my little Shu is upset at big bad Eiri."

Shuichi tried to pout in vain but a smile kept escaping. This was now becoming amusing to the writer and instead of satisfying Shuichi's cravings, it looked like he was going to start worrying about his sexual appetite.

"And look at this my little Shu is fretting, well I guess I'm going to have to take care of that." With that Eiri leaned down and captured the smaller man's mouth in a very seductive manner. As he deepened the kiss he felt Shuichi's hand creep around his ass. Almost like a reflex, he let out a deep moan.

"You're going to have to pay for that, brat." Eiri growled.

"I cant wait" Shuichi giggled.

Eiri pulled his lover back under the shower so that the hot water was cascading down on both of the aroused bodies. Eiri grabbed his liquid soap and poured the cool gel down Shuichi' body. He than began to rub the soap into the singer's body. Starting with the slender shoulders, he rubbed the soap in a circular motion going lower nipping and teasing at the same time. All the while Shuichi was trying to press his ass against the writer, hoping for some attention where he desperately needed it. Seeing that the writer was intent on making him wait, Shuichi grabbed his hard cock and began to stroke while the writer was still teasing.

Slipping a soapy wet digit down the crack of the singer's ass, Eiri pushed his erection against the singers back causing the singer to push back harder against him. Reaching his soap left hand between the singers parted legs; Eiri began to fondle Shuichi's balls.

"Do you like this my little Shu?" Eiri asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Shuichi just moaned in response. Eiri moved them from under the Hot water and leaded Shuichi against the tiles. Shuichi shivered in response, partly because of the cool tile and partly because of the hands that continued to play with his balls. Feeling Eiri's other hand reach around and grabbed his cock he lifted his hands above him to lace his hands trough the writer's hair.

Eiri moved his head back to get Shuichi's hands out of his hair. He had other plans and Shuichi was just restricting his movement by holing his head. Slowly kneeling down, not stopping the movements of his hands, Eiri took one of Shuichi hot balls into his mouth. Shuichi let out such a shout, that Eiri was quite sure the pilots of the aircraft heard. Letting the ball fall from his mouth Eiri straightened up to scold the singer.

"Brat! Would you keep your voice down!"

"Eiri, I don't care just fuck me!" Shuichi yelled again.

"Guess what brat? For that I'm going to make you wait longer." Eiri stated with a smile on his lips.

Eiri turned Shuichi around so that he faced him now. Pushing the singer against the wall Eiri was on his knees again. He took the tip of Shuichi's eager cock into his mouth. He felt his lover quivering in passion at the touch. Using slight pressure he dragged his teeth along the length of his lover's cock.

"Oh Eiri, I don't know how long I can hold it" the singer cried out.

Eiri didn't bother respond since his mouth was full of hard cock. Picking up a quicker pace Eiri began to suck harder, with one hand holding his livers hips to make sure that Shuichi doest make him gag. With a quick glance upward he saw that Shuichi was about to comp. Pulling his mouth back so only the tip of his lovers cock was covered, Eiri began to use his tongue to caress the small slit while using one hand to caress the singers balls again and his other hand pumping his own cock that sought relief.

Without any warning Eiri felt him mouth flooding with the hot white cum that spilled from his lover. A little annoyed, Eiri took it in stride anyway and just swallowed quietly, because he knew his reward was coming. With a final jerk Shuichi emptied all his fluids into the writer's mouth. When he was finished he slumped against the wall. Eiri rose and gave the singer a quick kiss. He stepped back under the water and rinsed himself off as if nothing even happened at all. Shuichi washed up with him, but he waited until Shuichi was out to turn the water on cold, full blast. He knew that he would come quickly in the singer's tight body and he also wanted to make the singer work to get him hot again.

Now stepping out of the shower he saw Shuichi sitting on top of the counter naked. Eiri raised a single golden eyebrow at the sight before him, because his lover was now erect again. Walking over to the singer, Eiri dropped his towel not bothering to dry off. Eiri stood between the singers's widely parted legs and looked on with a smirk. Shuichi leaned over into his lover's ear.

"You know you're the only one who can do this to me." Shuichi confessed with a blush creeping over his face.

"Well I better be, brat." Eiri murmured into Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi slid closer to the edge and lifted his legs so that each now rested on one of Eiri's shoulder.

"Wait brat, I have to get the lube." Eiri said obviously not happy about this.

"Um, Eiri? I was wondering if…if we could do it raw?" The singer was now completely red and looking down.

Eiri lifted his head up and replied "whatever you want."

Eiri was actually concerned, because he didn't want to hurt his Shu, but raw sex definitely did seem appealing. He figured since his body was still wet that might help ease some of the discomfort for the singer, so with out another thought Eiri positioned his hard, aching cock at Shuichi's entrance. With a deep thrust he forced his himself balls deep into his lover. Shuichi let out an even louder shout than before, but this time Eiri didn't scold him, because he was now shouting to. The friction of his little lover's ass could have made him cum instantly, but he held on. He had to use stronger thrusts, but soon picked up a rhythm. Feeling him self close to the edge, Eiri began to pull out further and slam back into Shuichi. Shuichi lifted his ass off the counter to allow easier access to his lover. Shuichi locked eyes with his lover and the lust glisten in Eiri's eyes was enough to send him over the edge. Feeling Eiri pick up the pace, he knew his lover was about to cum. rocking his hips back and fourth with the rhythm, Shuichi helped drive Eiri's cock even further into him. It was at this point that the writer wrapped both hands around Shuichi's ass and lifted him off the counter. Shuichi held on to Eiri's shoulders as he slammed him self harder in to his man. With one great thrust, Eiri pushed into Shuichi and busted in the singer's tight ass. Shortly after Shuichi groaned and spilled his hot seed onto the writer's stomach. With both of them riding out their last waves of pleasure, Eiri rested Shuichi back onto the counter.

"Um, Eiri?"

"hmm?"

"I think were going to need another shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Make It Work

Chapter 4

In the three years that Erie and Shuichi have been together has their love taken its toll? Or is the fear of being lonely too great for Shuichi to move on? Or maybe, Eiri is trying to find a reason to push the greatest thing that ever happened to him out of his life? Maybe a little vacation to New York and a LOT of wine is what these two lover's need.

Disclaimer: I do not own any gravitation characters (although I desperately wished I owned Eiri….sigh)

A/N: ….This fic was really intended to be mainly about Eiri and Shu (it still is – I was using Hiro and K as a "filler") but I find myself falling for K…. Eiri's still number 1…but K is…just so damn hot…sigh…Please Review…I want to know what you think!

Hiro and K both looked p in shock as K's wife left a message on his answering machine

"Hiro, have you seen K? I called his job a few moments ago and his secretary said that he took off for vacation. The only reason why I'm calling is because you were the last person with K, right? I remember him saying something about dropping you off after the party. Well, if you haven't picked up your phone by now you must be out this early morning or in the shower…hopefully not with my husband." Judy gave a hearty laugh and hung up.

The two men sat frozen on the bed staring at each other.

'No Judy, were not in the shower, were just in bed.' Hiro thought furiously to him self.

Sensing the younger man's anger K pulled Hiro into his embrace. What happened next sent the manager reeling. Hiro turned around and decked the manager dead in his jaw. Trying to put together what just happened K grabbed Hiro by his long hair as he tried to make an escape. With a sharp tug by K, Hiro fell to the floor and let out a cry of pain.

"What...was…that…for? K asked through clenched teeth. With every word K jerked Hiro's head back.

Hiro grabbed the scalp of his head refusing to answer.

"I hope this is not the type of shit you call funny, cause if it is I'm going to have to fix that right now." K said releasing Hiro hair.

"Funny! Is that what you said! Funny! Do YOU think its FUNNY that the ONLY person I've ever loved, The ONLY person who I would want to spend the rest of my life with, The ONLY person I would give everything up to be with I cant do any of those things because they are already taken! If that's what you think is funny then we're having a fucking riot here then K!" Hiro Screamed at the top of his lungs.

K watched Hiro storm into the bathroom and slam the door. He couldn't move and couldn't say anything, because he was in shock. He knew that Hiro loved him, but until now he didn't understand the extent. After his shocked wore off, he gently knocked at the bathroom door.

"FUCK OFF!" Hiro screamed!

K flinched at the sound, but put his head to the door. He heard Hiro sobbing. Listing closely to where the sound was coming from, K was assured that his lover was nowhere near the door and with one powerful kick, he kicked down the already weak door.

Hiro jumped at the invasion but didn't move. K stood at the door looking at his lover. He felt his heart breaking as he watched the naked Hiro sitting cross-legged on the toiled sobbing. Ignoring the splinters and blood coming from his foot K wobbled over to Hiro. Taking one of the guitarist's soft Kinds he gently placed his lips to the soft hand.

"Hiro I love you. What you and I have is something special. I never loved any one, not even Judy as much as I love you." K said wiping a singles tear that settled at Hiro's chin.

Do you still love her?" Hiro quietly asked.

"Yes, I still love Judy, She was the first person I ever loved, so I can't just forget her. But Hiro, I love you more that I could ever love anyone else." K reached up and cupped his lover's sad face.

"But K, you have to understand that I want you all to my self…I don't want to share you with Judy...or anyone else for that matter…I want you to be all mine…." Hiro whispered.

"I understand…I promise you that one day we'll be together…" K said, trying to reassure himself more than the guitarist.

Hiro flung his arms around the blonde haired manager and allowed him to pick him up.

"How about you go get washed up I'll clean up the mess me we made last night…. and this morning and then when you get out ill take a shower and then we'll grab some breakfast. Sounds like a plan?" K asked with a raised eyebrow?

"No. How come we can't take a shower together?" Hiro asked slightly pouting.

"Because we both know what's going to happen."

"So what's wrong with that?" Hiro asked still slightly pouting.

"Because, we are on vacation. So that is exactly what we're going to do: vacation! We'll take a nice vacation and relax, okay?"

"So where are we going to go?" Hiro asked curiously.

"It'll be a surprise. Now go take a shower and when you get out, pack enough stuff for about three weeks." K said tweaking the guitarist's nose.

"What about you. What will you pack?"

"I'll buy everything I need when we get there okay? Now go, so I can make the arrangements." K said dropping the guitarist so that he now was standing on his own feet. With that he stepped over the broken door, reminding him of the dull throb coming from his foot and he went on to make the arrangements.

After calling the airlines and setting up their hotel arrangements, K went about stark naked cleaning up all remnants of their previous loving making. As soon as he was finished with the bedroom and swept up the small pieces of wood that was scattered around. As soon as he finished Hiro stepped out the shower, dripping wet.

K let his eyes interrogate the body that he could never get tired of exploring. Licking his lips, he felt his libido stirring. Hiro noticed the eyes watching him and a deep blush crept across his face. K raised an eyebrow at this.

"Isn't it a bit too late to be shy?"

With the blush getting deeper Hiro wrapped his towel around him.

"You go take a shower I'll pack our some stuff, okay?"

K nodded in response but kept his eyes on the guitarist body.

When K was finally able to drag his eyes away from Hiro, he proceeded to the shower. About an hour and a half later they were headed to the airport. They let the time pass quietly listing to the Nittle Grisper sound track.

As they pulled into the long term parking garage Hiro let out a gasp of surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm…nothing. Just thought I saw something that's all." Hiro said with a chuckle.

Hiro strained his head backward out the window. For some reason he could have sworn that he saw Eiri's black BMW.

After K finished parking the car he made his way to the airport with his lover right in step. K followed the instructions given to him over the phone and in no time they were on the plane.

"Wow." Hiro said in amazement "Isn't this a bit luxurious?" Hiro asked spinning in a full circle. He observed the deep mahogany wood that lined the plain's interior.

"K chucked and settled down in one of the huge black leather chairs. Kicking his foot up and pulling his chair back he started drifting asleep.

"K! You're going to sleep already!" Hiro asked in disappointment.

"You Know I'm not as young as I used to be, and when I don't get any sleep all night …thanks to a certain gentlemen…. I tend to get very tired." K said with a smile dancing on his face.

"Hiro just blushed and snuggled up next to blond haired, blue eyed, crazy ass American lover. With a deep sigh he listened to his lover fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
